


For you, my heart

by Alfer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, Killing Eve Week, Villanelle being a nervous mess, but in a very villaneve way, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: Villanelle wants to give something special to Eve. She is not nervous about it.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2021





	For you, my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have the fluff.

_ You don’t get nervous. This is not something that happens to people like you. _

Except apparently it did. Or maybe this was another nail in Villanelle’s psychopathy diagnosis.  _ It could be just a fluke? _ If that was the case, it was a fluke that consistently happened around Eve, and only around her.

So, no. Not a fluke. Villanelle was nervous. Over something so simple as giving a gift too.

Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself. Yes this gift was different from the clothes, the jewelry, perfumes or sex toys she had gotten Eve previously. It had a significance to it, a proof of trust and admiration that Eve would not miss. It was a declaration, all by itself. Villanelle was certain of her decision and her good taste, so there was nothing to fear.

_ She might hate it, or misinterpret what I want to say. It could bring up bad memories. _

Villanelle snorted to herself as she walked around the lavish cabin she shared with Eve, in search of her wayward other half. Insecurities truly were silly, and easy to deal with. See, her mind tried even that ridiculous argument. If anyone should have bad memories about this, it was Villanelle.

For once in her life, that wasn’t the case.

A noise from the study caught Villanelle’s attention. Of course Eve would be there. Villanelle shook her head in amusement. 

Eve’s taste for hunting mysteries would never truly go away, she was willing to bet. Good thing there was a market for independent consultants with MI6 and other spy agencies the world over. They even paid a somewhat acceptable amount, not that they needed the money.

The door was open, sunlight spilling into the corridor. Villanelle took a moment to observe the controlled chaos before her.

Eve was in the middle of it, as usual. Seated at her table, furiously scrolling on her computer, stopping only to hunt around the mess of papers strew carelessly around the mahogany surface. To anyone else, it was a mess, but Villanelle knew there was a method to Eve’s madness. What that method  _ was _ , she couldn’t say, but she knew it was there.

Feeling eyes on her, Eve turned her head to look at the door, smiling when she saw Villanelle.

“Hey you. I was just thinking about when you’d be back.” 

Eve got up from her chair, and walked towards Villanelle, who couldn’t help but swoon a little. Sure, Eve chose her trusty pants plus turtleneck combo to wear today, but the designer-made clothes fit her like a dream.

Or maybe Villanelle was just horny for Eve, as was her natural state since first meeting the woman.

Eve greeted her with a kiss, and Villanelle almost forgot the small box in her hands.

“Hmm, I’m nothing if not efficient, Eve.”

Villanelle smirked, chuckling at Eve’s unamused look.

“When you want to be. So, what’s that?”

Eve placed her hand on top of the box, and this was the moment. Villanelle’s breath caught in her throat, the words having to fight their way out of her.

“It’s for you. I hope you like it.”

Eve tilted her head curiously, but took the box. She brought it to her desk, setting it on top of a pile of papers. With a last confused look at Villanelle, who stood stock still near the doorway like an idiot, Eve opened her gift.

Villanelle saw the way Eve’s eyes widened, her mouth parted on a silent gasp. Her hand touched the scabbard first. The supple leather covering the wooden interior was soft to the touch, and the fur decorating it even more so, Villanelle made sure of it.

But it was the moment she touched the blade sitting next to its sheath that Villanelle’s breath stopped altogether. Maybe Eve’s did too.

The blade was straight, double-edged, 20 centimeters long, with the swirling patterns characteristic of Damascus steel adorning its surface. The hilt was made of carved bone. Eve’s eyes snapped to Villanelle’s when she grasped it.

_ Do you like it? Do you understand? Please Eve, please. _

If she didn’t, Villanelle might honestly prefer to get stabbed again.

“Is this, I mean did you… I… Villanelle.”

Eve sounded as out of breath as she got after a good round of fucking, her cheeks getting flushed as well.  _ She understands. _

_ Speak. You have had enough half-truths and oblique confessions. Speak. _

“You did say you hated wearing a ring. A good dagger is far more useful anyways.”

Eve continued to look at Villanelle, wide-eyed. She grasped the dagger flat to her chest.

“You don’t have to say anything now. I’m happy as we are. And we are also both technically dead, so there’s no way to make it official, really official anyways…”

It was a good thing Villanelle kept up with her exercise regime. Eve might be a small woman, but she threw herself at Villanelle like a truck, arms wrapping around the blonde’s neck, her gift dangling from one hand.

“Yes, you dramatic asshole. I don’t care about the wedding, but if you wanted to call me your wife, you just had to ask.”

Villanelle laughed, picking Eve up easily and spinning her around.

“Yes I do want to. I want to hear you call me that too,” it had to be unhealthy, smiling that hard, “and don’t even try to act like you don’t like my ‘dramatic’ gifts.”

Eve smiled, her eyes soft.

“I do, V. I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, my time has come! I hope you guys enjoyed this fluffy piece, it is very low on horny energies because that is coming tomorrow.
> 
> Remember that tumblr post about wedding proposal knives instead of rings? It was just too good villaneve inspiration to pass up. I don't think they'd bother with a ceremony or official papers, but they'd both enjoy calling the other 'wife'.


End file.
